The Inkling Definitions of the Ordinary
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Malnis and Suparatto are two of your ordinary and rather fresh girl squid kids of Inkopolis. They duo live together in an apartment, use the same weapons as everyone else, but their adventures are from from normal. Down to Octo Valley, shoplifting, and turf wars-anythings possible with these two. Possibly even heroism. (T for safety)
1. Hats

**here have the prequel thing to 'The Sock Incident'**

 **oh dear**

 **this is gonna be a long story**

* * *

 **Hats**

 **Something Malnis Despises Wearing and will Go To Extremes to Not Wear Said Item**

"For the love of ink, Malnis, stop struggling and put the hat on! We have a match in fifteen and your gonna make me look like an idiot out there again if you don't wear it!"

Malnis was one difficult squid if Suparatto ever saw one. For one, she would never superjump out of danger in a match because she thought she could take them. She kept switching inbetween the Golden Aereospray and Inkbrush and Carbon Roller so much even the other teams member's pitied Malnis'.

Said golden haired Inkling stood in Suparatto and her's shared appartment, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Unlike other female Inklings, her tentacles were usually always tied up in a loose ponytail - the length remaining but staying right behind her head. She said it helped in Turf War.

To the purple haired Inkling, she was certain it didn't. Malnis usually splatted as much as she splat. Her clothes usually always gave her a faster super jump - although sometime she'd trade some speed for respawns to get a ninja squid ability.

"Chill, Supa! I got it ALL under control!" Malnis insisted. She tied her tentacles up in the loose ponytail before walking into her closet.

Suparatto braced herself for the worse. If Malnis was putting something on last minute, she needed to be prepared-

"WHERE. IS. THE HAT." The purple haired inkling hissed at the other.

Malnis grinned toothily at Suparatto. "Did you know that I went to the eye doctor the other day? Said I was slightly blind and gave me two sets of contacts to wear - one in Turf Wars and the other without."

Suparatto stared for a few moments before nodding her approval. "Well, for once I can say I'm proud of you."

"You know what else you'll be proud of?"

"What?"

"We're late to the match again~"

"MALNIS YOU WOOMYING SQUID I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO HARD-"


	2. Lobbies

**How they work is never the subject of question**

It was a glorious day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming…

On days like these, squids like Malnis and Suparatto were outside of the lobby arguing once more. It was a normal sight for the Inklings of Inkopolis to see the two friends bicker, but NOT to the point where Suparatto would threaten the golden haired Inkling.

A green Inkling sighed from where he sat on the bench, watching the two argue. It was starting to get on his nerves and he wanted to stop it. Fast.

"What are you two even arguing about?!" He shouted as he bolted over and got in-between the two Inkgirls.

The two let out a hiss and shoved him aside. "STAY OUT OF THIS MIDORI!" They shouted before going back to yowling.

They then, of course, paused. "What were we even fighting over again?" Suparatto asked with a small tilt of her head as she pushed a tentacle over her shoulder.

Malnis shrugged and tugged on the sleeves of her long shirt. "Don't remember - don't care. Let's just go - Kunka and Lopnu are already inside." She replied, bolting inside the lobby where the two Inkboys were waiting.

"I thought you were going to argue forever…" Kunka, a pink haired male Inkling groaned, shaking his head as he did such.

The golden colored Inkling rested her hands on her hips. "I will splat you so. HARD." She growled, the other instantly backing up.

"Who are we going against today?" Suparatto asked as she turned to Lopnu, the blue inkling shrugging.

"I think some Fresh Level 16's…"

Malnis barked out a laugh, earning the other three's attention. "16's? You gotta be squidding me, man! Let's roll out!" She cackled after speaking, walking over to a room where she kept her selection of weapons.

It was odd how the Lobby of the Turf Wars worked. Whenever an Inkling got close to a wall they could change weapons and clothes in the blink of an eye. The Inklings never questioned how it worked - just accepted it and moved on.

Suparatto frowned. "She better not be trying another charger - everytime she uses it we lose." She muttered.

Kunka shook his head. "I don't think she is. You know how she is with her words...maybe she's got a-"

He was cut off as a spray of golden ink slammed into his face. In a flash Malnis whipped out her Carbon Roller and began to Squid Party. "You better not do this in the match…" Lopnu warned, his purple eyes narrowed.

Malnis barked out another laugh, resting a hand on her hip and hoisted her light roller over head. "What, Squid Party? Na...You'd kick me out of the squad if I did that." She replied, rubbing her eyes with a hand.

"Those contacts BETTER be a good idea Malnis or I'm kicking your butt." Suparatto hissed as she turned to face her friend.

Malnis shrugged. "I can see a lot clearer now. So COME ON! Let's go! We got some turf to ink!"


End file.
